Cherish That Person
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Kakaiba ang ikinikilos ni Sakuno. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyayari sa kanya. Isang gabi, biglang bumisita si Tezuka sa kanilang bahay. Makaraan ang isang gabi, pagkapasok niya sa eskuwelahan, sinabi sa kanya ni Tezuka na pumunta siya ng rooftop. Ano kaya ang sasabihin ni Tezuka kay Sakuno? TezuSaku.


**Cherish That Person**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N: **This is only a one-shot story. I hope you like it.

**Pair: **TezuSaku

* * *

><p>Madilim. Walang tao. Ako lang mag-isa. Wala bang lalapit sa akin? Natatakot ako. Gusto kong sumigaw pero hindi ko magawa. Gusto kong humingi ng tulong pero wala akong malapitan. Wala na bang tao ang makakatulong sa akin ngayon? Gusto kong may makasama ako. Natatakot ako sa dilim. Baka mamaya, may bigla na lang humawak sa paa ko at hilahin ito. Natatakot na talaga ako.<p>

"May tao ba dito?" tanong ko. Walang sumagot.

Gusto ko ng umalis dito. Parang hindi ko na kakayanin. Kinakabahan na ako ng sobra-sobra. Ngunit, kahit na umalis ako ngayon dito, dilim pa rin ang makikita ko. Sa labas man o sa loob, dilim lang ang nakikita ko. Gusto kong makatagpo ng isang tao na magbibigay liwanag sa buhay ko at sa mundo ko. Kailan ko kaya siya makikita at makikilala?

* * *

><p><em>*~<em>_Noon ddeuneun soongan mal upshi ddeo oreun saram [The one that appears in mind, without a word, the moment I open my eyes]_

_Waenji geuge joaseo geunyang ooseotjyeo [For some reason I liked that, so I just laughed]_

_Babbeun haroo-eh gapjagi goonggeumhan saram [The one that I suddenly wonder about during a busy day]_

_Jakkoo noon-eh barbhyeoseo shingihaetjyeo [It was interesting how she kept haunting my thoughts]~*_

"Oh, Sakuno. Dumating ka na pala." bungad sa akin ng aking lola pagkapasok ko ng bahay.

"Lola, ako na po ang magluluto ng hapunan natin." sabi ko sa aking lola.

"Oh, sige. Nga pala, may bisita tayong darating maya-maya." sabi sa akin ng lola at pumunta na muna siya sa kanyang kwarto.

Sino kaya ang bisita namin mamaya? Isa kaya sa mga senpai ko? O si Ryoma-kun? Hindi. Imposible namang maging si Ryoma-kun ang maging bisita namin. Wala naman kasi siguro sa isip niya ang pumunta dito.

Pagkatapos kong lutuin ang hapunan namin, at siguro, ng bisita namin, biglang tumunog ang doorbell. Pinagbuksan naman ito ng aking lola.

"Magandang gabi po, Ryuuzaki-sensei." kilala ko ang boses na iyon.

Siya yung tao na hindi mo makikitaan ng kahit na anumang ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha. Siya rin iyong tao na matatawag mo na isang magandang halimbawa sa bawat estudyante sa paaralan na kanyang pinapasukan. Siya rin iyong tao na kahit hindi siya madalas na umiimik o nagsasalita, makikita mo sa kanyang mga mata kung ano ang gusto niyang sabihin sa isang tao. Kilalang-kilala ko siya. Sa tingin ko, ako lang yata ang nakakakita ng kanyang ngiti na bihirang-bihira niyang ipakita sa ibang tao.

"Magandang gabi rin, Tezuka." narinig kong sabi ng aking lola.

Ano kaya ang isinadya ni Tezuka-senpai dito? Siguro may mahalaga silang pag-uusapan ng aking lola kaya siya pumunta dito. Di bale na nga lang, hindi ko naman dapat isipin kung ano man ang sadya dito ni Tezuka-senpai.

_*~__(Geudaengayo) Nae an-eh joyonghage saneun han saram [(Is it you?) The one person quietly living inside me]_

_(Geudaengayo) Geuge cham deundeunhan ddo han saram [(Is it you?) Another person who's truly dependable]_

_Saengakman haneundedo nae mam hanjjokeun [Even just thinking about it, one side of my heart]_

_Haetsali naerideut ddaddeuthaejyeoyo [Warms up, as if the sun is shining on it]~*_

"Magandang gabi, Tezuka-senpai." bati ko kay Tezuka senpai nang dinalahan ko sila ng maiinom.

"Magandang gabi din, Sakuno." bati niya rin sa akin at ngumiti siya.

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Muntikan ko nang mabitawan ang tray na hawak-hawak ko. Buti na lang at mabilis itong nasambot ni Tezuka-senpai.

"Ayos ka lang ba, Sakuno?" tanong niya sa akin habang nag-aalala siya.

"A-a-ayos lang ako, T-tezuka-senpai." nauutal kong sabi at dali-dali akong nagpunta sa kusina.

"Ano bang nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ganito kung makatibok ang puso ko? May sakit ba ako?" bulong ko sa sarili ko pagkarating ko sa kusina.

Dali-dali akong nagpunta sa aking kwarto at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Hala. Ano na ba ang nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ba ako nagkakaganito? Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at pati na rin ang earphones ko at nag-sound trip ako.

_*~Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo [I truly cherish her, I cherish that person]_

_Geu sarami joaseo ama i goseseo tae-eo natnabwa [Perhaps I was born here because I like that person]_

_Neul saranghandan mal eonjena bogoshipdan mal [The words: I always love you, the words: I'm always missing you]_

_Geu mallon hangsang boojokhal mankeum geu sarameul akkyeoyo [As much as those words are always inadequate, I cherish that person]~*_

Hala. Bakit ganito ang kanta na nasa cellphone ko? Bakit parang tama ang kanta? Isinilang ba ako dito sa mundong ito para magustuhan siya? Hindi naman siguro mangyayari iyon, hindi ba?

Kinabukasan. Nakataulog pala ako na nakasaksak sa tainga ko ang earphones at magdamag itong tumutugtog. Mabuti na lang at hindi ito masyadong naubusan ng baterya. Maaga akong pumasok sa eskuwelahan.

"Magandang umaga, Sakuno." narinig ko sa may likuran ko at para naman akong naparalisa sa kinatatayuan ko. Ang boses na iyon.

Parang ayokong tumingin sa kanya. Para kasing namumula ng sobra-sobra ang mukha ko at ayaw kong makita niya ito. Bigla ko naman siyang nakita sa may harapan ko. Hala. Hindi ba at nasa may likuran ko lang siya kanina? Bakit ngayon, nasa harapan ko na?

Sakuno naman! Mag-isip ka nga! Syempre, naglakad siya para makarating sa harapan mo!

"Sakuno, ayos ka lang ba?" tanong niya sa akin.

"A-ayos lang naman ako, T-tezuka-senpai." sabi ko. Nauutal na naman ako. Bakit ba kapag lagi akong sumasagot sa kanya, nauutal ako?

"Sigurado ka ba? Kagabi ka pa ganyan." sabi niya at bigla niyang inilagay ang isa niyang kamay sa may noo. Para bang pinapakiramdaman kung nilalagnat ako o hindi. Nabigla naman ako sa ginawa niya at sa kasamaang palad, bigla akong napaatras. Nabigla naman siya sa ginawa ko.

"P-pasensya na, T-tezuka-senpai." nakayukong sabi ko sa kanya at dali-dali akong umalis patungo sa aking silid-alaran.

_*~Honjaitneun bam gapjagi bogoshipeul ddaen [The nights when I'm by myself, when I suddenly miss her]_

_Machi soomeul chamdeushi mami bukchajyeo [As if I'm holding my breath, my feelings are overwhelming]_

_Gireul geotdaga gwaenseureh geokjeongii dwaeseo [As I walked along the streets, I became uselessly worried]_

_Bal georeumeul meomchoogo saengak haetjyeo [I froze in my steps, absorbed in my thoughts]~*_

"Sakuno! Ano bang ginawa mo?! Maiilang na tuloy si Tezuka-senpai sa iyo! Bakit mo ba kasi ginawa iyon?!" bulong niya sa sarili niya nang makarating siya sa kanyang silid-aralan.

"Magandang umaga, Ryuuzaki." sabi ni Ryoma.

"Sakuno! Nakakainis ka naman! Bakit mo ba kasi ginawa iyon?! Paano na lang kapag hindi ka na kausapin ni Tezuka-senpai?!" bulong ko ulit sa sarili ko.

"Ryuuzaki, may problema ba?" biglang tanong sa akin ni Ryoma-kun. Bigla naman akong natauhan.

"W-wala. Walang problema." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Sigurado ka ba, Sakuno? Kanina pa kita nakikita na kinakausap mo ang sarili mo." sabi sa akin ni Tomoka.

Hala. Ano na ba talaga ang nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ba ako nagkakaganito? Ito na ba ang sintomas ng pagkakaroon ng damdamin sa isang lalaki?

"May iniisip lang kasi ako, Tomo-chan." pagpapalusot ko. Nagkibit-balikat na lang sila at bumalik na ulit sila sa kani-kanilang mga upuan.

_*~(Geudaengayo) Nae an-eh joyonghage saneun han saram [(Is it you?) The one person quietly living inside me]_

_(Geudaengayo) Geuge cham deundeunhan ddo han saram [(Is it you?) Another person who's truly dependable]_

_Saengakman haneundedo nae mam hanjjokeun [Even just thinking about it, one side of my heart]_

_Haetsali naerideut ddaddeuthaejyeoyo [Warms up, as if the sun is shining on it]~*_

"Ryuuzaki, may naghahanap sa iyo." sabi sa akin ng isa sa mga kaklase ko at tumango na lang ako at nagpasalamat sa kanya.

Nang makita ko kung sino ang naghahanap sa akin, biglang bumilis ulit ang tibok ng puso ko kagaya noong kagabi. May gusto na ba talaga ako sa kanya?

"Tezuka-senpai, bakit po?" tanong ko sa kanya nang makarating ako sa harapan niya.

"Magkita tayo mamaya, sa rooftop. Aasahan kita." sabi niya at ngumiti siya. Hindi ko namang mapigilan na hindi mamula ng sobra. Napaisip tuloy ako. Bakit kaya kami magkikita ni Tezuka-senpai sa may rooftop mamaya?

Maghapon akong nag-iisip ng dahilan para doon. Halos buong klase ako hindi nakinig ngunit sa kabutihang palad, hindi naman ako napapagalitan ng aking mga guro. Nagpunta ako sa rooftop nang kakaunti na ang mga estudyanteng nasa mga silid-aralan pa. Halos lahat sa mga estudyante ay nakauwi na.

Nang makarating ako ng rooftop, hindi ko pa man nabubuksan ang pinto, kinakabahan na ako ng sobra-sobra at ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko. Dahan-dahan kong binuksan ang pinto at nakita ko si Tezuka-senpai na nakangiti at may hawak na bulaklak.

Dahan-dahan akong lumakad papunta sa kanya habang siya naman ay ganoon din. Nang magkaharap na kami sa isa't isa, bigla niyang hinawakan ang kamay ko.

"I like you. I love you. I need you. I want you. I cherish you." sabi niya sa akin at hindi ko naman napigilan mamula.

Ano ba ang sinasabi niya? Nagtatapat ba siya sa akin ngayon? Nananaginip lang ba ako? Totoo ba ang lahat ng ito?

_*~Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo [I truly cherish her, I cherish that person]_

_Geu sarami joaseo ama i goseseo tae-eo natnabwa [Perhaps I was born here because I like that person]_

_Neul saranghandan mal eonjena bogoshipdan mal [The words: I always love you, the words: I'm always missing you]_

_Saranghagido mojaran naldeul [The days when I didn't love her enough]~*_

"Sakuno, pwede ba kitang maging girlfriend?" tanong niya sa akin habang nakaluhod. Biglang lumundag ang puso ko. Sampalin ninyo nga ako ng magising na ako sa maganda kong panaginip ngayon.

"Nananaginip ba ako?" biglang tanong ko. Bigla naman niyang pinisil ng magaan ang aking ilong.

"Hindi ka nananaginip. Totoo ang lahat ng ito." sabi niya habang nakangiti.

"Totoo? Kung ganoon, oo, pwede mo akong maging girlfriend." sabi ko sa kanya ng may ngiti sa labi.

_*~Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo [I truly cherish her, I truly cherish that person]_

_Saranghandaneun malloneun da halsoo upneun soojoonghamiijyeo [How I value her, it can't be capture completely by the words I love you]_

_Geu saram gyeoteseo jamdeulgo ggaersoo itdamyeon [If I could fall asleep and wake up to that person]_

_Nae modeungeol da sseodo dwaelmankeum [To the point that it's fine even I were completely used up]_

_Geu sarameul akkyeoyo [I cherish that person]~*_

* * *

><p>"Huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi kita iiwan." narinig ko. Alam ko kung sino ang nagmamay-ari ng boses na iyon.<p>

"Kunimitsu. Nasaan ka?" tanong ko sa kanya habang palingon-lingon ako sa dilim.

"Nandito lang ako." narinig ko at may biglang humawak ng aking kamay. Napalingon naman ako sa humawak ng aking kamay. Napangiti akong bigla dahil, unti-unti, ang ngiti niya ang nagsisilbing liwanag sa aking madilim na mundo.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Sakuno." sabi niya.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Kunimitsu." sabi ko naman at naglapat ang aming labi.

- End -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konnichiwa-minna. Dapat noong January 5 ko pa ito natapos at na-i-publish kaso naging busy ako. Busy sa aking pinakamamahal na si Yang Yo Seob. Birthday niya kasi noong January 5 at nag-celebrate kami. By the way, ang kantang Cherish That Person ay kinanta ni Yang Yo Seob ng BEAST. Hahahaha. Nakakasawa na siguro na puro sa BEAST ang kantang ginagamit ko. Kasi naman, love na love na love ko kasi ang BEAST kaya pagbigyan ninyo na ako. Minsan lang ako ganito kaya nilulubos ko na. Salamat nga pala sa nagbasa ng kwentong ito. As always, till next time. ^_^**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
